Loki OdinLaufeyson: Guide and Owner's Manual
by Erestory
Summary: Cant figure out whats with the glow stick? Wondering why he turns blue when he gets brain freeze? Read the manual for help!


Congratulations!

You are now the owner of a fully automated **Loki **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your favorite Jotun , please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

**Name: Loki Odin-Laufeyson**

**Date Of Manufacture: **Year of 69BC

**Place Of Manufacture: **Marvel, Nine Realms

**Height: **Around 6'2"

**Weight: **Unknown

**Race: Frost Giant**

* * *

**Your _Loki _unit will come with the following accessories**

Three shirts

Two pants

2 boots

2 Set of Armor

1 set of throwing knives

1 Glow stick of Destiny

When you first open your **Loki **unit, he will be distant and uptight. Kneel and he will not throw you out a window.

**Cleaning: **The **Loki **unit is fully capable of cleaning himself but demands you keep the house clean.

* * *

**Programming:**

Your **Loki** unit is intelligent and cunning, and can carry out the following functions:

**Teacher: **Whether it's learning how to cast the right spell to how to travel between the nine realms or how to defeat Thor at chest Loki has all the intelligence to teach you what you want to know.

**Spar Partner: **Centuries of fighting has honed **Loki**'s battle skills with knife throwing, staff and hand to hand. Want to learn how to kick some ass? Ask your Loki.

**Partner in Crime: Loki **is full of chaos and masterplans. Want to rob a bank?Steal the crown jewels? Break governments? Rule the world?** Loki** is your best friend.

**Boss: Loki** was created to rule and you were made to be ruled. Within minutes Loki will have you hiring thugs and cooking his favorite steak.

* * *

**Your _Loki_ unit comes with five different modes:**

Brother

King

Companion

Mother

Madness

The **Companion **mode is activated whenever **Loki** is with other units Pre-Avengers. He will laugh at jokes, tease people, pull pranks, drink (sometimes), go on adventures and smile. He will also react differently to different units in this mode.

**King **is activated when Loki is placed in a place of power over others. He will command, sit smugly, demand kneeling, give speeches and refuse to call back **Thor** units.

The **Brother** mode is activated when **Loki **is with a **Thor **unit Pre-A. He will follow his brother on adventures, comfort, joke, edge on, defend, spar and demand kisses.

**Mother: **This is activated when Loki is around children of any age or any of his own. He will hug, cuddle, read to, buy things (candy, ice cream, toys), carry on shoulders, play and defend the children. This is in effect even in **madness** mode.

The **madness** mode is activated when **Loki **finds out about his heritage. He will attempt to destroy planets, kill **Thor** units, scream, rage, scheme, attempt to take over worlds, kill frost giants and fight Avenger units.

(Please note that companion and brother are only available before Loki learns of his heritage. If you want them back Loki needs to be reset.)

* * *

_**Reaction to other units:**_

**Odin All-Father**: The Odin is the adopted father and at first Loki will love and try to impress him. If he finds out about his heritage he will go into **madness **(see above) and refuse to tolerate Odins.

**Lady Frigga**: This unit is the adopted mother and means more to Loki than any other. He will not harm, scream, curse while in **madness **around her. You can leave them alone.

**Thor Odinson**: This unit is the adopted brother and close to the Loki unit who will always be in the **brother **mode before he finds out the truth. The **Thor **will never stop loving, trying to redeem and take the Loki unit "home". After the truth is revealed Loki will go into **madness** around the **Thor**.

**Clint Barton****: **If** Loki **is in possession of the** G.S.o.D. **(Glow Stick of Destiny) he will mind control the **Clint** unit and will be in **King/Boss** mode. When he is not in control the **Clint **will attempt to shoot a **Loki** with an arrow. If **Loki** does not know his heritage he will maintain the **companion** mode around **Clint **and they will pull pranks on people.

**Natasha Romanova**: The **Natasha** and **Loki** will often get into battles of words which usually ends in "mewling quim" being thrown around. If these two come into contact and **madness **is not activated then **Loki** will revert to **companion** mode.

**Tony Stark**: This unit will banter with a **Loki** in **madness** mode and will usually end in him being thrown out of windows. The floor number does not matter. If the **Loki **is not in madness then he will revert to companion and will often listen to the **Tony** explain about machines and become his pranking buddy.

**Bruce Banner**: This unit will go into **HULK** mode around a Loki in **madness** mode and will proceed to beat the **Loki** like a drum. However if a **Loki** is in companion mode then the two will have intelligent conversations and drink lots of tea.

**Steve Rogers**: If a **Loki** unit is in **madness** mode these two will immediately come to blows until one is defeated. However if **Loki** is in companion mode they will spar, talk over being out of time and **Loki** will pose for **Steve**'s sketching.

**Nick Fury**: In **madness **mode **Loki** will go into dark conversations with a **Fury** unit. The **Fury** will also lock **Loki** in a glass dish and offer a magazine. If **Loki** is in **companion** mode then he and **Fury** will talk strategy. **Fury** will often try to recruit **Loki **into an Avengers unit group.

**Phil Coulson**: When in **madness** mode the **Loki** unit will either ignore the **Coulson** or seriously injure him by stabbing. If **Loki** is in **companion** mode then they will play chess, talk about books, have lunch and steal technology together.

**Erik Selving: **When **Loki** is not mind controlling **Selving** they will have no conflict.

**Jane Foster:** These units have no contact.

**Darcy Lewis**: These units have no contact.

* * *

**Frequently** **Asked Questions**

**Q: **My **Loki **keeps popping up with machine gadgets. Where do they come from?

**A: **A **Tony** unit. If it annoys you ask him to clean them.

**Q: **My **Loki **was happy with my Avengers units and suddenly they are always fighting and just tried to burn down my house. How do I stop them and get back to the way it was?

**A: ****Lok**i must have discovered his true nature and has gone into **madness**. If you want things back you have to reset everyone and try to avoid **Loki** learning the truth.

**Q: **My **Loki **and **Clint** are bros and are pranking everything with pranking distance. How do I get them to tone it down?

**A: **The only thing you can do is get a** Coulson **unit and he will keep the pranking down to a minimum.

**Q: **My Loki suddenly have pictures of himself in different poses all over his room. I cannot draw a straight line so where is he getting all these pictures from?

**A: **He must have found and befriended a **Steve Rodgers** unit.

* * *

**Warranty: **With proper care, the **Loki **unit will live for centuries and die of old age, unless an battle kills him. However, if you get scared with the dark prince, you can always send him back to our company for a full refund (within 12 months of purchase).

_**AN: I own nothing.**_


End file.
